PCUW Side Story: Scream
by Unknown Nemesis
Summary: It just takes one phone call. The PCUW roster is being picked off by an anonymous masked murderer and there's no known motivation to his actions. One small group of PCUW wrestlers band together try to figure out who the killer is only to realize that the killer can be anybody, including one of them. (I don't own the cover photo!)
1. A Phone Call

**PCUW Side Story: Scream**

**(I don't own any characters except Slade!)**

* * *

It was around nine o' clock pm. Nazz was alone in her home while her parents were out like usual. It was pretty common for the kid's parents to be gone due to their jobs or they just wanted to spend time with their husbands and wives. Nazz was sorting through some of her magazines in her bedroom until she heard the phone in the living room ring. She got up from her chair, walked over to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hello?" replied a scratchy voice.

"Who is this?"

"You tell me." replied the voice.

"You probably have the wrong number." Nazz said as she hung up the phone. She turned to walk away but didn't get more than two steps without the phone ringing again. Nazz picked it up.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hello," said the voice on the other end. It was the same voice from the previous call.

"What do you want?" Nazz asked, slightly agitated. "Do I even know you?"

"I just want to talk for a bit, nothing much." said the voice.

"Don't you have any friends?" Nazz asked. "I think you can talk to them instead of me."

"I want to talk to _you_." The voice replied.

"Why?"

"To talk." The voice repeated.

"Ok, I'll give you a few seconds to say what you want." Nazz said, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Do you like scary movies?" asked the voice.

"A little, just depends on the mood." Nazz said, twirling the telephone cord in her fingers.

"What's your favorite scary movie?"

"If I had to pick, it'd be _Nightmare on Elm Street_." Nazz replied.

"The one where the guy kills you in your dreams?"

"Yeah, that one."

"Scary film that was." The voice scoffed.

"Ok, I think we're done now." Nazz said as she hung the phone up again. She entered the kitchen and opened the fridge. She dug around for a bit until she took out an apple. As Nazz took the first the bite, the phone rang yet again. This time, Nazz was more than annoyed. She displayed a look of rage as she stormed to the phone and scooped it in her hands.

"OK, LISTEN YOU," she yelled but then heard the voice snarl back at her.

"_You_ listen you little hoe, I think it would be to everyone's best interest if you _not_ hang on me again."

"Who said, I had to do what you said?!" Nazz growled as she went to hang the phone back up until the voice rumbled again.

"You hang up on me again and you're insides will be spilled all over the floor." Nazz's hand shook. "I'd like to talk some more."

"I'm not talking to you anymore!" she screamed into the phone. "If you call me one more time, then I'll call the cops on you!"

"The cops won't make here in time," the voice chuckled.

"I've got a boyfriend and he's a wrestler! He can easily kick the shit out of whoever you are!"

"Oh, I'm so scared, I'm about to piss myself.." The voice retorted. The doorbell rang and Nazz jumped back startled. She went to go answer it until the voice chimed in.

"Don't answer the door, do you know how gullible you are? If this were a real scary movie, you'd be dead right now."

"I'm calling my boyfriend over here to kick your ass!" Nazz shouted.

"His name wouldn't be _Kevin_ would it?" the voice whispered. Nazz froze.

"H-How do you know his name?"

"Go to your backyard and turn on the patio light." The voice ordered. Nazz slowly walked into to her backyard door and flicked on the patio light switch. She saw Kevin's body hanging by his neck on a tree in her backyard. Nazz screamed in terror and broke into uncontrollable sobs as she fell to her knees. Kevin's stomach was gutted open and his intestines were strung around his leg until they barely touched the grass.

"Like my surprise?" asked the voice. Nazz brought the phone to her ear.

"W-why're you doing this to me?" she asked, trembling.

"Because it would catch your attention. I wanted to play a little horror trivia. You get the answers right, you live, you get it wrong, you die. Very simple rules." Nazz gasped and sobbed again.

"Please…leave me alone! Please…"

"Don't bother trying to leave the house," the voice warned. "I can easily see you." Nazz darted her eyes around the backyard but saw nobody outside. She wasn't willing to take any chance however as she ran into the kitchen and pulled out a kitchen knife to defend herself.

"Do you accept?" asked the voice.

"Y-Yes…" Nazz squeaked as she sat in a corner of the kitchen.

"Very well then," the voice said. "Question one, name the killer of _Nightmare on Elm Street_." Nazz sobbed for a short moment before she answered.

"F-Freddy Krueger?" she asked, doubting herself a bit.

"Correct!" the voice answered. "Now onto the second question, name the film where the main character ran around with a chainsaw."

"_Texas Chainsaw Massacre_!" Nazz said immediately.

"Wrong!" the voice replied.

"It _has_ to be! That's the film I know best! I've seen like _every_ old horror film!"

"Then I guess you should know Ash from_ Evil Dead_! Leatherface wasn't the main character in _Texas Chainsaw Massacre_, just a killer. Sorry, but that's a wrong answer. Luckily there's one last question."

"Please, leave me alone!" Nazz begged.

"Answer the question right and I will." The voice said. "Guess this: where am I hiding in the house?" That was it. Nazz panicked and dropped the phone. She bolted out of the kitchen and sprinted for the front door but as she was about to open it, the closet beside the door shot open and the intruder wearing a black robe and hood jumped out. Nazz saw the assailant wearing a white mask that looked like the Screamer painting. Nazz shrieked as she ducked her attacker who attempted to plunge a knife into her head and the blade stuck in the wall. Nazz took this opportunity to run as the intruder yanked his weapon free from the wall and gave pursuit.

Nazz darted for the back door but her attacker tackled her to the floor form behind. The aggressor raised his knife, ready to plunge it into Nazz's chest but the girl fought back, using her feet to dislodge the masked accoster off her and into the coffee table. Nazz stood up and ran to her upstairs bedroom as the assailant recovered once more and followed her. Nazz ran into her room and slammed the door behind her.

She locked it and opened her window. The door was heard rattling behind her as she began to climb out. The intruder's knife protruded the wood and then a foot kicked through the door. Finally the door gave away and the masked attacker sprinted towards Nazz who was about to jump out until the assailant raised the knife and slashed her fingers as she was about to climb down, causing Nazz to lose her grip and plummet to the hard concrete below.

The intruder ran back down the stairs as Nazz began to stir from the impact. She slowly got up and held her head in pain. The front door opened and the assailant emerged, bearing the large knife. Nazz had no time to react as the assailant tackled her to the ground and stabbed her in the shoulder. Nazz tried to scream but the assailant grabbed her throat and crushed her larynx. The assailant took out a small metal appliance and held near the mask's mouth and clicked a button on it.

"Looks you failed to answer the questions," said the intruder. "Now you lose." The assailant raised the blade nut Nazz grabbed the person's masked and yanked it off. She gasped at the identity of the killer she saw but the assailant slugged her hard in the face. and brought it down into Nazz's skull.

Hours later, Nazz's parents arrive home and her mother got out of the car. She headed into the front yard and screamed in terror. Nazz's father sprinted over to his wife's side.

"What is it? What's wrong?" he asked as he put his arms around his crying wife. Nazz's mother pointed at the tree in their front yard and Nazz's father gasped and his eyes widened. He saw his daughter hanged on a tree. Her stomach cut open with her intestines hanging out. Her eyes were missing as well, leaving bloody red, empty sockets.

* * *

**Read and Review, please!**


	2. Second Victim

**PCUW Side Story: Scream**

**(I don't own any OCs except for Slade!)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Second Victim**

Everyone gathered in an empty stadium after a recording of PCUW. This episode was dedicated to Kevin and Nazz after they were informed of their demise. Zack sat in his chair, running his fingers through his hair while Marina sat next to him. They had all learned about the recent murders and everyone seemed to be in a sour mood.

"Everyone," Zack began. "As you all know, Nazz and Kevin were found dead at Nazz's home."

"Who would do this to them?" David asked.

"They were real assholes," Eddy said. "But they didn't deserve to die like this."

"Nobody deserves to die like this…" Raven added.

"This has really been a tough one for all of us," Zack continues. "So until further notice, all shows will be canceled."

"We hope you all understand." Marina says to the roster. "Go back to your locker rooms, pack up your stuff and head on home. We'll call you all when or if we decide to put the show back on air."

"We completely understand." Asheel says. "This has hit us all pretty hard and I don't think anybody would want to wrestle for a while after this unfortunate event."

"Thank you." Zack says to the group. "All of you." Zack dismisses the roster and they all disperse back to their locker rooms. Zack and Marina were then alone for a while in the stadium, sitting next to the ring on the steel steps. Zack sighed and Marina hugged him.

"I know it's hard for you." She says.

"I know but I just can't go on knowing two people are dead." Zack replied. "This is the best option for now."

"Everything will be alright." She whispers before kissing him. The two stood up and walked out of the arena and turning off the lights as they reached the top of the ramp.

Raven, Mandy, and Ivory walked together as they separated from the group.

"I just can't believe something like this could happen." Mandy said. "Sure, Nazz was pretty stuck up but she wasn't a completely horrible person."

"I agree." Ivory approved. "She was nice outside the ring. Mature too." Raven had nothing to say as she looked down until they got into their locker room. The trio rummaged in their lockers for their bags and belongings until Mandy's cell phone rang. She picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hello Mandy," said a scratchy voice. "Enjoy the show?"

"Who is this?"

"Nobody you want to meet in person." The voice responded.

"Is this you, Wolf?" Mandy demanded. "I swear if you're playing some sick game, it's not funny! I'm not in the mood to talk to you!"

"I'm afraid this isn't Wolf."

"Mandy, what's going on?" Ivory asked, her and Raven taking notice of what was going on.

"Leave me alone, then." She hung up and stuffed her cell phone in her pocket and then looked up to see a confused Raven and Ivory.

"Mandy, are you ok?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just some jerk prank calling me, nothing much." Mandy nodded. "I'm going to head to the bathroom."

"Me too," Ivory said.

"I'll meet you guys in the front." Raven says as the two left. She grabbed her possessions and started her walk to the exit. The halls were rather long and dark. This didn't bother her much. However, the only thing that made her spine tingle was that she couldn't help but get the feeling she was being followed. She looked over her shoulder and saw nothing. She returned her attention to finding the exit but she got that feeling again. Soon she heard what sounded like footfalls. These footsteps sounded heavy and deliberate. Raven walked a little faster as the footsteps did the same as well. She turned and saw…nothing.

She jumped as her cell phone rang. She pulled it out of her pocket and answered it.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hello there, Raven." Said the nefarious voice.

"Who is this?" Raven asked.

"Someone who wants to play a game."

"Game? What what're you talking about? I don't have time to play games." Raven began to hang up until the voice made a low snarl.

"Unless you don't want another member of the roster to die tonight, I say you should. I'll let you decide. Which is it?" Raven was shocked at this comment. What did the voice mean another member of the roster? Could this have been Nazz and Kevin's killer? She hesitated and answered.

"Alright, what game do you have in mind?" she asked.

"Simple, you answer my questions. Horror movie trivia."

"Fine, shoot." Raven said.

"First question," the voice began. "Who played as Jason Voorhees in parts seven to ten of the _Friday the 13__th_ series?"

"Kane Hodder." Raven answered. "That's a pretty easy one. Everyone knows that." The voice chuckled.

"That was just the first question. Second question, name the killer in _Halloween._"

"Michael Myers?" Raven said, a hint of doubt in her voice.

"One again you are correct." The voice replied and Raven sighed in relief but then she went still as the voice continued. "Final question, name the killer in the original _My Bloody Valentine._"

"Harry Warden." Raven said.

"Wrong answer." Said the voice.

"What do you mean?!" Raven yelled, agitated. "I saw the movie, I know it was Harry Warden!"

"If you saw it then I guess you weren't paying attention. Axel was the real killer, Harry Warden was dead during the film's events. Axel just went insane because Warden killed his father. So sorry, but now another of the roster must die tonight." The line clicked and went dead. Raven cursed to herself and ran down the hall towards Zack's office. She turned a corner and bumped into Asheel.

"Whoa! What's the rush?" Asheel asked.

"Someone called me and said another member of the roster was going to die tonight! I think it was Nazz and Kevin's killer!" Raven said in one breath.

"Raven, relax!" Asheel said.

"I don't have time for this!" Raven said as she ran off.

"Raven, wait!" Asheel called after her but then he was knocked down by an unseen figure. He turned around and looked up to see the figure wearing a black robe, hood, and a white elongate face mask. In the person's hand was a sharp knife. Asheel quickly climbed to his feet and caught the killer's hand as the assailant tried to stab his chest. Asheel tossed the killer into the wall and kneed him in the stomach. The assailant came back with a low blow, making Asheel bend over. The killer then slammed Asheel's head into the wall and tossed him to the ground. The assailant then plunged the blade into Asheel's chest. The killer stood over Asheel's bleeding body and then fled as he heard David's voice.

"Hey, what the hell's going on out here?" he said as he exited his locker room and entered the hallway. David gasped as he saw Asheel's body and ran to his side.

"Someone call for help!" he shouted.

Minutes later, Asheel was being loaded into the ambulance and Zack turned to the police officers who were on the scene.

"Anything you found?" he asked.

"Yes," said one of the officers. "We looked at the security tapes and we saw that the killer is wearing a typical Father Death costume. Quite popular nowadays. We have decided to dub this anonymous killer "Ghostface", a rather strange name but it fits in a weird sort of way."

"Anything on Asheel?" Zack asked.

"No, not at the moment," said the second officer. "But we'll not notify you when we get note on Asheel's current status.

"Thank you." Zack said. "You have a good night."

"You too, stay safe," said the first officer as they entered their car and drove away. Zack turned his attention to the roster. Raven was in tears as Mandy and Ivory comforted her while the others were disheartened and had looks of concern.

"Do any of you know about this?"

"I do…." Raven sobbed out. "I got a phone call by this guy and then he made me do a movie trivia, I got a question wrong and he said he was going to kill another person on the roster….I didn't think he meant Asheel!" Raven sobbed again as Matthew Hamilton hugged her.

"I don't know who or why this person is doing this but I'm going to put a stop this." Zack said.

"And we'll join you." Eddy said as he and the Erupting Eds joined him.

"Same here." David volunteered.

"Me too." Slade said.

"We'll do this on our own." Jason said as he and Red departed from the group.

"I'll help too." Said Phil. Soon Colt, Matt, Raven, Mandy, Jonny and Ivory joined in as well.

"Thank you all who volunteered." Zack said. "Let's first go to the hospital and check on our friend."

* * *

**And there's that chapter! **


End file.
